Even The Tummy
by Trinity Everett
Summary: Post Season 4, Tony's feeling a little self-conscious. Michelle makes him feel better.


Title: Even the Tummy

Fandom: 24

Characters: Michelle Dessler/Tony Almeida

Word Count: 632

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Tony's feeling a little self-conscious.

Author's Notes: Post season 4. Okay, this came about when I needed cuddle!fluff. That, and because I've found that I love Tony in any shape, and I'm pretty sure that Michelle would, too. So it's got a little bit of angst, and a little big of humor, and a little bit of fluff.

* * *

Emerging from the shower, Michelle had to stifle a frown. He was doing it again – staring into the mirror almost accusingly at his own reflection. She'd noticed him doing it twice already, tonight made three times. Tonight he was in just his boxers, but other times he'd been more dressed.

"I found a gray yesterday, I think it lies," she teased, pushing her chin in the direction of the mirror. She expected a response, but Tony's eyes stayed glued to his likeness.

Kissing his shoulder, Michelle tucked the towel tighter around herself so she had her hands free to slide around him.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed, "Nothing."

Kissing his shoulder again, she hummed her disbelief.

"I'm fat, Michelle."

"No you're not," she replied automatically, thumbing his bare waist gently. She felt him suck in a breath and turned to study him as his studied himself. "You're just a little out of shape. I am too, though."

"Not like this."

She rubbed his belly lightly, raising her face to kiss his cheek. "Have you seen my butt lately, Tony?"

"Will you kill me if I say yes and that it's great?"

She laughed. "It's not great."

Finally he looked away from his reflection and made eye contact with her. She shivered at the look in his eyes and shrieked when he playfully tugged her towel away from her body and grasped her butt with both hands.

"TONY!"

"Feels pretty good to me."

"Your hands are cold," she whined, squirming mischievously against him. He gave her ass one last squeeze and his chilled hands traveled up her waist and around her front, stopping to gently cup her breasts and flick his thumbs over her nipples before they framed her face and slid into her wet hair.

"You're gorgeous, Michelle." He kissed her softly, resting his forehead against hers. "I'm not even sure what you're doing wi-"

"Don't even say that," she ordered vehemently. He might have gotten himself back on track, but there were times when she could still see how low his self-esteem had fallen. "Because I love you, Tony. Because that's never gonna change."

Properly chastised for his downtrodden thought, he stroked her cheek and nodded. "Still fat, though," he explained, lightly patting his stomach. She caught his hand and tangled their fingers together tightly.

"You're not fat. You've just lacked abdominal exercise. Crunches, push ups… sex," she grinned, kissing his neck softly as her unoccupied hand wandered downward, laughing when he groaned. "And we can fix one of those things right now."

"Gym's closed, sweetheart," he panted, arching into her hand.

"Not for me," she sing-songed teasingly, taking a step back from him. Giving his fingers a squeeze, she used their joined hands to lead him into their bedroom.

"Hey," he tugged her back into his arms. "What if your sexercise plan doesn't work?"

"We can go to the gym," she replied easily, writing the words 'I love you' on his back with a fingertip. "I'm thinking a good combination of the two is our best bet."

Tony nodded, dipping his head to kiss her neck. "I've always had this locker room fantasy…"

She slapped his shoulder lightly.

"And if none of that works?"

"It'll work. And if it doesn't, I kinda like you with the tummy," she answered, smiling widely. "You remind me of a bear I had when I was a kid."

"You're lucky you're cute," he teased, nipping at her lips. "So you're saying it doesn't-"

She touched his cheek, getting his eyes to lock with hers. "No, Tony. It doesn't. Tummy or not, you're still it for me, okay?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Now, about this sexercise."

"Is that what you're going to call it?" she asked, laughing as he landed against her on the bed.

"Yep."

End.

Note: Even with the tummy. :D


End file.
